


The Morning Breath Fiasco

by viridforest



Series: Fitzsimmons Domestic Stories [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, just a lil something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now as much as Jemma loves morning kisses she can't stand the days that Fitz has terrible morning breath but that won't stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Breath Fiasco

Mornings in the Fitzsimmons household were generally nice. Waking up next to each other, limbs tangled together eventually getting up after some lazy, good morning kisses, that sort of thing but it wasn’t always like this. For as much as they loved each other Jemma absolutely hated bad morning breath. Now most mornings it wasn’t bad but sometimes it was and Fitz always insisted upon that morning kiss.

Now on this morning that is exactly what happened. Waking up Jemma looked over at Fitz sleeping and decided upon letting him get a little more rest otherwise he might be a grump albeit a cute one, but a grump none the less. Gently getting out of bed as not to disturb Fitz, she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Just as she finished brushing her teeth she walked out and into Fitz’s arms. Now just as he leaned in for a kiss she smelt it, bad morning breath. In one quick maneuver she ducked out of Fitz’s arms and behind him, out of his reach.

“Jemmaaaaa .” He whined turning towards her.

“No Fitz. I just brushed my teeth and your breath smells really bad today.”

After she said that, that’s when Jemma realized her mistake for as soon as she completed her sentence Fitz got a mischievous look in his eyes. He loved morning kisses and would be even more determined to get one with this new information. It would be even more fun to get that kiss now.

Taking a step closer he replied, “come ’ere Jemma.”

With a twinge of fear Jemma took a step back to keep the distance between them, “don’t you dare Fitz!”

When Fitz’s mouth curled into a wolfish grin she knew she was in trouble so that’s when she took her opportunity to bolt out the bedroom door and down stairs to the living room. With Fitz giving chase she quickly made it to the living room running around to the front of their sofa, turning towards Fitz who stood on the opposite side.

Now although he didn’t have her, she was now trapped and it would only be a matter of time until Fitz got her. Stupid Fitz with his stupid morning breath, she thought.

“C’mon Jemma you can’t stay there forever.”

“Just watch me! At some point you’ll try to come around to get me and that’ll be my opportunity for escape.”

Now this would have been true but Jemma hadn’t taken into account that the coffee table that normally separated their two couches was missing since it had been a cheap place holder until their new on got there. So with all the athletic skill he possessed, in a move worthy of a game winning tackle, Fitz somehow leaped over the back of the couch and crashed into Jemma forcing both of them to fall back onto the opposite sofa. With Jemma now pinned and no way for her to escape Fitz knew he had won.

Now hovering over Jemma he leaned in, inches from her mouth, “I win, that means I get my prize.”

As much as she wished she could wipe that dumb smirk off his face Jemma knew he was right, not like she could do anything about it anyway. With an indignant huff Jemma reluctantly leaned up and let Fitz connect their lips, finally getting his kiss. As much as she wish she could, Jemma couldn’t control the smile that spread across her lips as she kissed Fitz because no matter how bad his morning breath was she always loved his kisses.

****  
  



End file.
